Love's her too much
by Vickyangel
Summary: When Emmet changes Jacobs meds with Viagra everything starts to go wrong...First fanfiction, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so be kind (: First bit is in Jacobs POV. Please R/R. MAny thanks :P**

I looked down at the cuts on my arm. Why hadn't they healed yet? It had been almost three days and the cuts that Sam had given him were sill scarring his forearm, and what was worse was that it was so itchy, the fact that his skin usually just healed meant that he didn't have to go through the process of scabs. He kept scratching until each new scab fell off, he realised that if they hadn't healed by tomorrow he would go and see Carlisle.

I scratched my arm again as Carlisle was talking...I looked up and focused just in time to hear the last of his sentence '...until tomorrow'

'What was that? Sorry, I wasn't listening' I blushed a deep shade of red at the disproving look on my doctors face, he didn't like me and I knew it, then again after the grief I've caused his son I don't blame him.

'I said, the med's you need are hard to get, they're just for wolves, so I won't be able to get them until tomorrow.'

'Oh' I blushed again, but a slightly lighter shade then before.

'Come by the house and pick them up I'll be in all day.'

'OK, thanks Carlisle'

And with that I walked out of his office back home.

********Emmet's POV**********

I looked over at Alice and watched as her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. I just waited until it was over before I asked her, knowing not to distract her.

'Well?' I asked.

'Oh, it was nothing.' .

'No' I persisted. 'What is it?'

'It's nothing special, Jacobs meds are coming in early, and Carlisle won't be her, he's at work. Well he's going to be, he just doesn't know it yet'

'What meds?' No one had told me anything was wrong with Jake...not that I care, but you know, it could be fun' I smiled at the thought.

'There just to clear up some cuts that haven't healed, him and Sam got into another fight on Monday.'

'And there coming at what time tomorrow?' My minds whirled with possible pranks to pull, but I kept coming back to the same one.

Viagra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns it all. :)**

********Jacobs POV********

Like a good boy I took my meds that morning. Carlisle had said it would taste horrible, but it didn't taste to bad. I didn't feel ill after, but I did notice a problem down below, I wore my most baggy pair of trousers I had and went to visit my darling Nessie.

It had been three years since I had imprinted on her, and she was already looking like she was 13, and she was B-E-A-utiful. She had long brown flowing hair like Bella used to, and was getting a lovely figure...no, mustn't think like that, she was still only three years old.

By the time I arrived at the Cullen household, my problem hadn't gone away like I thought it should, maybe I should ask Carlisle, no, way to embarrassing. But as I walked in their front door I realised that even if I _had _wanted to see Carlisle I couldn't, he was at the hospital. I heard the running of the shower stop as I made my way upstairs to Nessie's room. I just got to the doorway, when she walked into her room from the en suit. I greeted her with her favourite smile, and went in for a hug.

Nessie just finished fixing her towel so it wouldn't fall her boobs, and opened her arms to hug me back.

*******Nessie's POV********

I had missed Jake while her was out running, and I was happy to be hugging him.

_I'm so glad he's back _I thought to myself as we embraced.

_And so's he_ I looked down and giggled at his obvious erection.

Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs and before I knew it I was flung on the bed with my dad growling and ready to pounce. I realised my mistake.

'Get out now...if you EVER set foot in this house again or even go near my _three_ year old daughter, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands' my dad spoke fiercely and made emphasis on the three.

Jake was about to speak, to defend himself, but a threatening growl escaped from my dad's throat and he thought better of it. Jumping out the window I looked speechlessly at my fuming father.

'It's not what you think, he was jut saying hi, I had just got out the shower...Nothing happened' I finished my sentence aimlessly and realised there was no use. I was never seeing Jacob Black again. And there was nothing I could do about it.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**What do you think? Please R/R**


	3. Chapter 3

********Jacobs POV********

It was really late. I knew Nessie would be asleep and I knew that the Cullen's would be up. I didn't know who was there though, I decided to take a risk and go for it. Alice wouldn't see it coming and if I was in and out like that then I could run into the forest where Edward couldn't hear me.

I looked down at the note in my hand: _Renesmee Cullen x _was scrawled across the envelope in my scruffy handwriting. But where to put it, should I give it to her, hide it or put it on her pillow? I would just do what felt right when I got there.

As I ran towards the house I could see her open window, I ran up the wall and looked at my sleeping angel, it was a hot night so she was only wearing vest top and shorts, but she could have been wearing anything and still look gorgeous. She stirred in her sleep and as she opened her eyes slowly I couldn't resist any longer, knowing this would be the last time I would ever see her I bent down and kissed her soft angelic lips. Shoving the letter into her hand I ran out the window.

Sitting in the woods by their house I watched Nessie search for me out the window, tears staining her face. I watched Edward pull up into the drive with Bella. _I'm sorry. _I thought and with that I fled back to La push.

********Bella's POV********

As soon as I entered the house I heard crying, my baby crying. I ran to her room and saw her sitting on the end of the bed sobbing, holding a crumpled piece of paper. I sat down beside her and stoked her hair soothingly until she calmed down, I slowly prised the letter from her hand and read the tear stained paper.

_My darling Nessie,_

_You are amazing, and perfect in every way. I love the curve of your lips and the laugh that they produce. I love your long floating hair and the eyes that match. I love everything about you. But I write this knowing that I will never lay my eyes on you again. And I just had to tell you how I feel, how my heart misses a beat every time I breathe in your sent, how my hands get sweating just watching you. How my heart breaks a little every time you get hurt. Which is why I couldn't say this to your face, the pain that it would cause would shatter my heart into a million little piece, and even though we may never meet again, know that I am always thinking of you, no matter what. I love you Renesmee Cullen. And I always will._

_Yours forever_

_Jacob Black_

If I could cry I know I would be now. I just went over to my little girl and hugged her. I looked deep into her eyes and I could see her heart breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

*******Jacobs POV********

I had to keep running. Not look back or I would never be able to leave. If I stopped then I would have to go back, to comfort Nessie, but I knew I couldn't. If I did then Edward would kill me, but if I didn't then I would kill myself, I just couldn't leave her. I couldn't leave my Nessie.

As I neared the house, I knew immediately that I shouldn't have. Bella, Edward, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were all standing outside their glass palace. Everyone was there except the girl who I really need.

Edward is standing there. Growling. As are the rest of the Cullen's, but Bella is crying softly. Even though I imprinted on Nessie, doesn't mean that I don't feel for Bella, all I want to do is go over and comfort her.

Edwards growl deepens.

I can't take it anymore. I didn't do anything wrong!

'Like hell you didn't' it's Edward. His voice makes me jump. I hear his laugh.

'I didn't do anything. You know I would never hurt Nessie, not even touch her without her permission'

'Then why was she standing next to you, but the bed. In a towel, with you...' he glanced down; he didn't need to say anything.

'It wasn't me, I wasn't...' I struggled to use the right word, but it wouldn't come. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

'Get out.' This time it was Bella. I was shocked, as was Edward; he looked over at his wife.

'Bella, are you ok?' He whispered it, but everyone could hear him.

'Now.' She spat the last word at me, disgust in her voice and marched back into the house.

The other Cullen's all followed her, staring at me like I was dirt. Edward was left standing. His face was still as hard as stone, but as he spoke I could hear warning in his voice

'Stay away. A mother's love is the strongest love. You set foot here again and she'll kill you before I can lift a finger.'

As I ran away to the woods I knew that even if I wanted to go back I couldn't. Not even to say goodbye to the girl I love. And the last time I had seen her was to break her heart. I was just as bad as Edward, if not worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let people know that I will try and be updating more but it will probably finish in the next few chapters as I don't want to be mean and leave it for ages anymore, so I'll try and update the rest tonight.  
DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns everything; sorry I forgot to put it on the last few chapters I think. **

* * *

********Jacobs POV********

I was calling out to her, but she was sitting there, she was sitting in a room in _their _house with _their _family and _her_ husband. _Their _children. My Nessie, but she wasn't mine she was someone else's, she was a mother and a wife. But not my wife. I was screaming for her but she was fading away laughing with her children in her husband's arms, the perfect family. But I wasn't there.

I woke up in a cold sweat, goose bumps threatening to surface. I had to stop this, how could I let that happen, she was meant for me, as I was to her. Getting out of bed I put on my jeans and headed out the door.

********Nessie's POV********

I was calling out to him, but he was sitting there, he was sitting in a room in _their _house with _their _family and _his_ husband. _Their _children. My Jake, but he wasn't mine he was someone else's, he was a father and a husband. But not my husband. I was screaming for him but he was fading away laughing with his children in his wife's arms, the perfect family. But I wasn't there.

I woke up cold and breathing heavily. I was sobbing silently to myself tears spilling over my eyes and soaking my pyjama top. I just wanted him, to go to bed with at night to hold my hand and cuddle me when I'm scared. To grow up with and love for ever.

I felt a sudden gush of wind and looked up to see an impossible sight, my Jake was standing at the end of my bed signalling for me to keep quiet and climb on his back. Everyone was out except Emmet who was downstairs no doubt emerged in watching the TV; my eyes dried quickly and were replaced with tears of happiness. A broad smile seeped across my face and as I clambered on his back and out the window to a quiet place where we could talk without interruptions and sort out what had happened.

********Emmet POV ********

The TV was on but I wasn't really watching it. I was absorbed in my own thoughts about the whole situation that had been going on the past few days. I had to own up, I knew I did but when and how I couldn't go own seeing Nessie like this, knowing I had been responsible for giving her the look of constant heartbreak.

It was only supposed to be a joke, but it got out of hand, way out of hand and I had to do something. Tell someone. It should be Edward but Bella would have to know, and Rosalie and Alice would want to know anything about their favourite niece and if they were all there then so would Carlisle and Esme. I reckon that the line to kill me would have Rosalie pushing to the front, with Edward and Bella close behind. I was screwed, and not in the good sense.

I'd wait until everyone got back from hunting and then would admit everything, it couldn't go on, but first I'd go up and tell Nessie what I'd done she deserved to know first, so getting up from the sofa I ran upstairs and knocked on Nessie's closed door, when there was no reply I opened the door silently and peered in, walking up to the bed I pulled back the covers.

******** Edward's POV ********

We were running through the forest and full speed when I heard my mobile ring, I slowed down to a stop and everyone followed my action, opening up my phone I saw it was Emmet calling and answered as normal.

"Edward, there's a problem"

"What do you mean...a problem?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to hear what had happened and why I suddenly had such a concerned look on my face.

"Well, I went to check on Nessie and well, she's not there"

"What do you mean 'she's not there'" At hearing me say this Bella started to run back to the house followed by the rest.

"We'll be there soon" and with that I shut the phone and ran off to find my daughter.

* * *

**Thats it, I'm jsut writing the next chapter now, as I said before I want to finish it tonight so i don't leave anyone waiting, though I doubt you are...please review**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aren't I good, two chapters in the same night, Enjoy I have a feeling this may be the last chapter I have a feeling, but you never know how it was pan out.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns it all....I am just using her Characters for my own amusement.**

********Jacobs POV********

Finally we could talk, I didn't care that it was ten o'clock at night; we needed to talk this out. I stood her on the ground in the grassy meadow in the woods and ran off into a nearby bush to change back and into the clothes I carried with me.

Walking out into the open, now fully clothes, I ran and gave my Nessie a giant hug, and how I'd missed her!

"I didn't think I could miss you as much as I did"

"Me neither" she cried into my chest, we stayed like this for a number of minutes before she broke our hug and went to sit on the nearby rock, I followed her and sat next to my darling girl. She nestled in against me and I finally spoke about what happened.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Of course I do" she looked up at me and smiled, I felt the need to kiss her but knew it wouldn't be right and restrained myself.

"Then you know that what happened...it wasn't my fault...Something happened...I didn't mean it..." I was stumbling over my words and I knew it.

"I know" those two simple words were enough to snap me out of my blundering manner.

"What?"

"I said, I know, I know it wasn't your fault...it happens, I think" her confused little face and the end of her sentence made me laugh, at her innocence and the fact that she was trying to give comfort of which she didn't know if it was right or wrong. I picked her up and swung round, hugging her tightly.

********Edwards POV********

I could smell him. He was close by, with my baby girl. We were all running, Me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Bella was running the fastest, trying to get to her darling girl and save her. Emmet was lagging behind a bit, obviously with worry...his thoughts were clouded with memories of him a Rosalie, obviously trying to block out what was happening up ahead. I blocked his thoughts out concentrating on Nessie's they were mostly of how much she loved that mutt and how she wanted to be with him forever. I could tell we were getting close and I speeded up.

******** Emmet's POV********

We were all suddenly in the open, a clearing, a meadow. Where Nessie and Jacob were hugging in the centre. The sudden growl that erupted from around me startled them in to stopping. All of a sudden I could feel Edward tensing up and knew he was ready to pounce, just as he leapt into the air I talked him to the ground and shouted for everyone to stop. Just stop.

"I need to say something..." and everyone did stop. They stopped and stared at me while I told them everything.

**Fin.**

**Yes, I know it's a rubbish ending, but it was a rubbish story to begin with, I just thought I should finish of in some way. Thanks for staying until the end, and waiting so patiently. **

**Thanks you**

**Vickyangel**

**x**


End file.
